True Marauders
by rburch
Summary: Rewriten to comply with HBP, many changes, less graphic violence, rating reduced to T, but still contains Violence and some language.Voldemort is gone, but his Death Eaters roam free, continuing his war of terror. At least until the Marauders find them.
1. Marauders

Chapter 1

The death eater laughed, bodies littered the floor of the pub and he laughed. The Aurors who had come for him were piled in the corner, well to be precise, what was left of the Aurors were piled in the corner. He drained the last of his fire-whiskey and motioned for the terrified barkeep to get him another. The man moved a little too slow, a slight wave of his wand, a few words and another body landed with a soft thud. The death-eater hopped the bar and got the drink himself. He downed the alcohol in one long pull, and shattered the bottle on the floor as he grabbed another.

"How the mighty have fallen," he whirled around at the voice, and saw four figures cloaked and hooded, water ran from their black cloaks and pooled around the groups' feet.

The death eater laughed yet again, "More of you bastards, how many Aurors must I kill before the ministry gets my point?"

Now the newcomers laughed, "Sorry, you've made a mistake. We aren't Aurors, and the ministry has nothing to do with this," one of the figures said.

"Enough talk Padfoot, let's kill him now," even the death-eater was startled to hear the malice and anger in the shortest figure's voice.

"Patience, Shadow, that time will come soon enough," the first admonished his smaller companion, leaving no doubt who was in charge.

The death eater had heard enough to know he wanted out, and took his chance. Launching a spell he turned diving through the window and running for the woods. Padfoot watched him go, before turning to his companions.

"Talon, Shadow, after him, I want to know where he goes from here. We know there are a group of death-eaters here, as soon as he joins them, lets us know." The two figures nodded, their bodies already changing, until a panther, and an eagle sat in the center of the pub floor. As the animagi disappeared into the night, Padfoot whispered, "The hunt begins."

"So, what do we do while they track down the bad guys?" the fourth figure finally spoke.

"Have you forgotten Brute, we're bad guys. At least according to Scrimgeour, and the prophet. The only reason they aren't hunting us is because the surviving death eaters are causing too much trouble."

"And because we're doing their jobs for them, doing it better than they can."

"That only makes Scrimgeour want to catch us more.

"Oh, right."

"Still, the least we can do is lay out these bodies, show them a bit of respect."

"Sure Padfoot," the man call Brute said, lifting an arm from the pile of bodies and examining it, "I always hated puzzles."

"Just make three piles, Male parts, Female parts, and unsure. We'll sort out the individual bodies later."

Padfoot crouched in the forest and watched the death eaters. He counted seven of them six sleeping and one on guard by the fire. He slipped silently from the spot and returned to his companions several hundred meters back in the forest.

"One awake six sleeping, I'll take the guard," Padfoot whispered.

"Why? I'm faster than you, I should take him," Shadow shot back.

"You're not to enter the clearing," Padfoot said softly.

"WHAT!"

"Quiet."

"Sorry, but why can't I fight?"

"Shadow, I need someone in the forest, in case one of them escapes, you're the fastest, and the quietest. Disillusion yourself before you change. Talon, you provide the distraction, once it starts, pick your targets, but be careful, if you get caught on the ground."  
"I know, I won't stay down, just a dive and slash, and return to the sky."

"Fine, Disillusion for you as well, Brute, after I take out the guard, I want you to charge in and mop up, I want them the see you, Shadow find a spot opposite of where he comes in, when they run, they'll head right for you."

Talon asked, "Prisoners?"

"If one gives you the chance, but just one, and if they hold a wand they die."

An hour before dawn, Talon glided easily over the enemy camp. She clutched a box in her powerful claws, a box labeled,

Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs

Deflagration Deluxe

At the right time, she dropped it and watched as it landed in the center of the fire. As chaos erupted in the death eater camp, Talon started her attack. Picking her target, she plummeted from the sky at close to 300 kilometers per hour, and sunk her claws into his soft unprotected flesh. The impact knocked the death eater sprawling and Talon hopped clear as he rolled. She darted back in quickly as he stopped on his back, and grabbed the man's throat in her claws. A quick squeeze, a jerk, and the death-eater joined his countless victims in the afterlife.

Knowing the danger, Talon spread her wings and returned to the air to examine the battle. She easily noticed the carnage caused by Brute, the large reddish-brown bear charging across the camp, leaving little but dismembered bodies in his wake. Padfoot, the wolf, was just a black blur darting through the chaos to bite down with powerful jaws, shake, rip, and move on. Shadows only signs were the screams of the few death eaters to reach what they thought was the safety of the trees.

Deciding everyone was okay, Talon dove again, this time spearing her eight claws between her target's ribs, into his lungs, and heart. Once back on the ground, she resumed human form and began casting spells. Within seconds it was over and the death eaters lay dead. After searching the bodies, and making sure no one would survive, the companions turned and walked into the forest. Talon paused at the edge of the clearing, and with a flick of her wrist conjured up blue flames, which collected in the air above the carnage. As she turned to leave, a piece of parchment caught her sharp eye. Stuffing it into her pocket, she continued into the dark. As she disappeared, the flames spiraled in the air to form words.

This is the fate of those who served Voldemort.

Death eaters beware.

The Marauders are coming for you.

The flames still burned a week later when a team of Aurors located the camp.


	2. A Spy Discovered

Chapter 2

A dark cloaked figure stepped into the Hog's Head tavern. The bartender glanced at the new arrival, and after deciding it posed no immediate threat went back to wiping a dirty glass with his even dirtier rag. The figure shook the snow from his clothing and walked carefully to the bar.

"What'll ya have?" the bartender growled.

"A bottle of Fire-whiskey and Eight butter beers," the stranger shot back, "I want them right away."

"What's the rush?" the bartender examined the man more closely, but was stopped as a hand shot across the bar and gripped his shirt.

The stranger pulled the bartender close and hissed, "I'm in a hurry, now can you get me those drinks please?" unseen by the other occupants, the stranger slipped a small folded note into the bartender's pocket before he shoved the bartender, who slammed painfully into the back wall dislodging a bottle. It fell shattering on the floor as the bartender pulled himself back to his feet.

"Of course sir," the bartender quickly set the bottles on the bar. The stranger slipped the bottles one at a time into his cloak, and dropped a few gold coins on the table before turning and exiting the tavern.

Aberforth Dumbledore took the few seconds when every person in the Hogs Head watched the violent stranger walk to the door to read the note.

The new Professor at Hogwarts is a Death Eater.

His name is Lochrin.

If you do not hear from me within the next three days,

Tell McGonagall.

H

Once outside he ducked into an alley and a few minutes later a large wolf darted through the forest towards Hogwarts. At the edge of the forest, Padfoot was joined by Shadow and Brute. After checking that the grounds were clear the trio, back in human form, darted to the base of a particular willow tree where Talon waited. The trio quickly slipped into the secret passage, the fourth person glanced at the tracks in the fresh snow. A quick spell, and the tracks vanished. Satisfied with her work, Talon followed her companions through the tunnel to the shrieking shack.

Once inside the ancient building, Padfoot set the drinks on the table and removed his wet cloak. He stretched easing the tension that had built up in his body, and brushed his black hair from his green eyes. The lightning shaped scar on his forehead seemed to glow in the firelight as he sat at the table. Harry Potter closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in weeks, he was home.

"How did it go?" Talon asked, her brown hair as unruly as ever.

"My part went fine Hermione. Ron, Gin?" Harry looked at the red headed siblings.

"Just fine, the house elves were delighted to see us again, especially Dobby." As he spoke, Ron pulled a large sack from beneath his cloak and dumped its contents on the table. Food of all sorts fell in a heap. Hermione rolled her eyes and drew her wand yet again. In a flash the table was set, each item separated and ready to eat. Harry just shook his head, "I meant the other part of your mission. Is he still at Hogwarts?"

Ginny spoke this time, "He's there, but getting to him won't be easy. After all this is Hogwarts."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "We knew that going in to this, but we don't have many options. I will not let a death-eater live and teach at our school. It's that simple," he paused for a second, "Oh well, we might as well eat this while it's warm."

They ate in silence for a while, before Ron spoke, "We know he's communicating with people outside Hogwarts, but do we have any clue how?"

"He could be using any number of ways Ron," Hermione started.

Ginny interrupted her, "Owls."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"The scent of owl is strong on the parchment we recovered from the death-eater camp," the younger woman replied.

Ron banged his fist on the table, "This is perfect. Hermione, you can fly up to the owlery, and when the bastard comes to send his next message you kill him and off we go after the next target."

"Won't work," Harry stated flatly.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because I turn into an eagle, not an owl, Ronald" Hermione said, "In my other form I have a two meter wingspan and weighs nearly eight kilos. That's almost twice the size of the largest owl up there. I'd stand out like mountain troll at the Minister of magic's next dinner party."

"Gryffindor play Slytherin tomorrow, he'll be at that game for sure. We have our brooms," Ginny pointed to the four Firebolts leaning in the corner, "Lets just wait for the match to begin, swoop in, kill the traitorous scum, and fly off into the sunset."

Harry shook his head again, "The Headmistress will be watching the game, even if she knew it was us, and that our target was a death-eater, McGonagall would never let us kill him in front of every student in the school, she'd want him arrested and sent to trial. We have to come up with a way to get to him alone, and do so without anyone else spotting us."

They returned to their meals for several minutes before Ginny spoke again, "Why not hide inside the school, and have someone he won't suspect lure him into our trap?"

"It could work, but who could we get to do it?" Harry answered.

"Dobby?" asked Ron, "He'd be thrilled to help."

"No, said Harry, he could get hurt. I won't endanger anyone else. It has to be someone who will be safe."

"I've got it!" yelled Hermione excitedly, "Myrtle."

Harry nodded, "It might work, I think Myrtle forgave me for that curse I put on Draco, after she heard I saved him from Greyback. Since she's right there by it, we could lure him into the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny looked a bit pale at this suggestion, "How do we know she'll help us?"

Hermione said "We'll have to ask her, and we need to find out whether or not we can get into the chamber in the first place, and even if we can, how can we be sure to get him down there?"

"Getting him down the hole will be easy, who wouldn't jump in a hole if they're trapped in a room with a large angry bear," Harry said, "As far as opening the chamber, I think I can get us in, I mean I did it before."

"Yeah," Ginny said still looking pale, "No sweat, just j-jump into the secret chamber where most of us almost died 10 years ago, and wait for one of Voldemort's most powerful death-eaters to come down after us." She began to laugh uncontrollably, "This is too easy, why not add a few d-dementors, and about a dozen of those giant spiders you boys met in the forest. Or another Basilisk, and a f-few dragons. Then we'd have a real challenge!"

Harry looked up as Ginny became more hysterical, "Ron, Hermione, go see Myrtle, find out if she'll help, and if the chamber is still there," he ordered sharply.

"But," Ron began.

"NOW!" Harry almost yelled.

Hermione grabbed Ron, leading out of the room towards the tunnel. "Give them a moment Ron," she whispered, "I know you're her brother and want to help her, but she needs Harry right now."

Tears flowed freely down Ginny's cheeks as Harry took her in his arms. "It's alright Gin," he spoke softly, "I understand, I don't want to go back there either."

"You don't understand, I can't do it Harry, I can't go back there. I still hear his voice in my head, I find myself longing to speak to someone, to get advise on what I'm feeling, and he's right there, 'It's okay, I'm here Ginny. Just tell me what's bothering you, old Tom will make everything better.'"

"Damn," Harry shuddered, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK HARRY!" Ginny began to shout, "YOU THINK I WANTED YOU ALL TO KNOW I'M GOING CRAZY!"

"Your not crazy Gin," Harry said firmly, "You were possessed by the most powerful dark wizard of all time. That kind of thing doesn't go away. I still dream about being his giant snake and attacking your fath…" Harry stopped horrified at what he had started to say, " Oh God, Gin I am sorry, I wasn't thinking," He began to babble until she placed a slender finger on his lips.

"It's okay Harry, you saved my dad's life that day."

"Yeah, that day, what about three years ago?"

"If you had been there you'd be dead too. Harry you should know by now, that you can't save everyone."

"Yeah, I do know, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, your Mum and Dad, Mad Eye, Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Lee Jordan, Cho, Zacharias Smith, Hermione's parents, Bill and Fleur, even the Dursleys.

"I've failed so many times Gin; my mistakes have killed so many people. They visit me in my dreams sometimes, they look at me pleading with me to save them, but I can't. I don't know if I can bear the burden sometimes."

"Voldemort killed them, not you. You saved each of them countless times, you got Fred and George out alive when they were captured, you got them to America, gave them a place to recover from their injuries in safety, you've saved Ron, Hermione, and me. You died to save me in the chamber. No one has done as much as you Harry, and no one could have led us as well as you have." The pair began to laugh as they noticed the tears on each other's cheeks.

"What a pair we make," Harry said, "I come over here to comfort you, and you end up having to comfort me."

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "I'll go into the chamber with you, I'll follow you into hell if I have to. I love you, and whatever happens I want you to know that I do. I love you."

Harry gently kissed her forehead, "I know Gin, it took me so long, but I know." Ginny lifted herself on tiptoes and kissed his lips, gently and first then harder. He held her tightly, "Next time Tom begins speaking in your ear, come to me, tell me what's bothering you."

"Okay Harry, but only if you'll wake me next time the ghosts come and visit you."

"Come on, let's get some rest, we may not get another chance for a long time." The pair lay down together on a fairly clean mattress by the fireplace; Ginny pushed the hair from Harry's forehead and kissed him lightly once more, before they faded into sleep.

Crouched at the entrance to the tunnel, Hermione scanned Hogwart's grounds for movement, "I can't see anyone," she said to Ron, "can you?"

"No, … wait, damn, it's Hagrid, and he's got fang with him," Ron reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand gently, "I know we can't, but I want to go see him."

"Me too. Maybe we can stop by for a visit after we kill the death-eater."

"You know better than that Hermione. When we started this thing we knew what it meant. The Ministry considers us criminals and, the death eaters want us dead, any contact with our friends or remaining family would only cause them problems."

"It's harder than I thought it'd be Ron, when we decided to do this, after your parents, and mine were, were ki…" She fell silent, unable to finish.

"I know; it's hard on all of us."

"I miss them so much Ron, and seeing him there, I could hit him with a thrown rock."

"We all made the choice Hermione, and we all knew it was for life, but we still have each other," Ron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. The pair sat like that, for a few minutes, sharing their pain, and watching one of their closest friends walk away without seeing them.

"Come on," Hermione said, "it's time to go." They covered themselves with Harry's invisibility cloak and moved quietly towards the castle.


	3. A Plot Reveled

Chapter 3

"Our best chance is to sneak in during the Quidditch match," Harry said.

"Damn, I was hoping to catch a peek at the match," began Ron.

"We have much more important things to be doing Ron," Hermione quipped looking at the others, "am I right Harry?"

Harry and Ginny spoke at the same time, "I wanted to watch it too." They began laughing, quickly joined by Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "Quidditch."

Harry pulled himself together, "Hermione's right though, we have more important things to do. We should enter the castle about the time the game starts, everyone will be focused and we can get inside unnoticed. Is everything set up with Myrtle?

"Yeah, she can't wait to see you," Ron answered. Ginny paled slightly again, and Harry squeezed her hand under the table.

Hermione looked up suddenly, "What if he sends another owl?"

"I hadn't thought of that," he sat quietly for a few seconds, "can you get to a location where you can watch the owlery, but not be spotted yourself?"

"Not a problem," Hermione answered.

"Do it, intercept any messages he tries to send."

"I'm on it."

As she turned to leave Ron called out, "be careful Hermione."

"Always," she called back, and ducked into the tunnel.

"What the hell do we do now?" Harry stared at the wrinkled parchment in his hands. He read it again, the tenth time in two minutes,

The Minister is coming here to talk with the current

Leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

Due to the war, he will have a large guard with him.

This will leave the Ministry of Magic shorthanded.

If we strike now, we can seize the Ministry,

Kill all the Aurors,

And capture the Minister when he returns.

Forward this to as many groups as you can,

I want every available Death Eater in on the attack.

Good Luck,

Until the Dark Lord returns.

Hermione spoke up, "This is a big problem, he sent ten copies, and I was only able to intercept three of them."

"Couldn't we alert the Ministry?" asked Ron.

"They'd ignore it," Harry said flatly, "Wouldn't believe it."

"The order?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe," answered Hermione, "but is the order big enough to fight all of the death eaters, inferi, and whatever else they bring at once?"

"No, but if we alert McGonagall, and she alerts the Aurors in the order, then they in turn alert the rest of the Aurors, then they have a chance of stopping the attack," Harry stated, "but that chance is small at best."

"So what do we do?" asked Hermione.

Harry closed his eyes, looking like he'd swallowed something bitter. "We leave," he said softly, "I hate the idea of leaving a death eater here, but we have no choice. We're needed at the Ministry more.

"Hermione, it's almost time for breakfast, deliver the warning to McGonagall, go in with the owls. Then get back here and on your broom. Go ahead and tell her that Lochrin is a death eater, we'll have to let her deal with him.

"Ron, go to the Ministry now, find a spot, and watch for anyone using the visitors entrance.

"Ginny, fly to Luna's, fill her in on what's going on, get her to contact everybody from the DA that might be willing to help us, but don't stay too long, it'll take time to get the DA there, time we don't have.

"We'll probably reach the Ministry before the death-eaters, but we will get there before anyone from our side. We have little choice, but to try and hold off the attack alone until help arrives."

"What are you going to do?" asked Ginny.

"Several things, I'm going to inform Myrtle of the change in our plans, I'm going to speak with Dobby, I'm going to speak to Hagrid, and I'm going to get a few messages to a couple of old friends.


	4. Battle for the Ministry

Chapter 4

Harry Potter gripped the handle of his Firebolt and rocketed through the stormy afternoon sky. Below him, Muggles went about their lives, unaware of the wizard flying a few hundred feet above him. He dove on the outskirts of London, dropping low enough to read the street signs, trusting the disillusionment charm to keep him concealed from prying eyes. Regaining his bearings, Harry sped through London, quickly reaching the visitors entrance for the Ministry of Magic. A quick scan revealed Ron upon the roof of the building across the street from the entrance. Harry joined him silently.

"See anything?" Harry asked.

"No, it's quiet," Ron, replied.

"What about the old lady?" Harry said, pointing to a shabbily dress woman pushing a shopping cart slowly down the sidewalk.

Ron laughed, "That's Tonks."

"What?"

"Yeah, She stepped out of the Building about fifteen minutes after I got here, and instantly spotted me."

"You that bad at hiding?"

"She denies it, but I think she was tipped off, she's been walking the street for the last four hours, in one form or another. I told her the score, and she sent a few messages inside, and went on guard duty. Hermione was here, she just ran off to diagon alley, said she needed something," Ron glanced at his watch, "She'll be there by now."

"Okay, Ginny spoke to me an hour ago, she was just leaving Luna's, so she'll be here any minute the way she flies."

"When do you think they'll attack?"

"Don't know, but it'll start soon, the Minister is about to leave, and most everyone else will be off work in an hour."

"Which means, the ministry will be unguarded."

"There's Gin," Harry pointed to the sleek broom circling apparently on its own in the clearing evening sky. Harry waved, and Ginny quickly dropped to join them.

"Where's Hermione?" the girl asked.

"Errand," Harry said, "and Tonks is down on the street.

Ginny looked over the edge, "The Goth chick with the tattoos?"

Harry and Ron glanced over as well, "Yeah," Ron said, "She's used that one before, about three hours ago."

Just then, Hermione landed next to them with a soft thud.

"How'd your part go," Harry asked her.

"Fine, McGonagall recognized me of course, and the students were rather shocked to see an eagle swoop into the great hall with all the owls."

"You sure she recognized you?" Ginny asked.

"She had the Marauders Map, open and sitting in front of her, I think she might have noticed our intrusions the past couple of days," Hermione stated simply.

"Damn," Harry said, "Oh well, can't change it now." He was silenced by commotion on the streets below. Rushing to the edge, Harry saw Tonks, back in her true form, taking cover in a doorway, as two death eaters shot spells towards her position.

"It's time," he said, "Brute, get down there and help Tonks, Talon, we need air support, and eye's in the skies." The pair was already in action, Ron, had jumped from the roof, magically slowing his fall and firing stunning spells at the death eaters. Hermione also leapt from the roof, casting a few disarming spells, before transforming to scan the area for more opponents. Harry and Ginny, ran to the other side of the roof, experience letting them move as one, they dropped safely to the streets, and transformed, sprinting around the corner to catch a group of death eaters rushing to join the battle. The pair of predators slammed into the backs of the unsuspecting group, biting, clawing, and killing. Once the group was down, they quickly, and casually went from body to body, ripping throats from necks. They changed back to human, and ran to the corner, glancing around to learn the locations of the combatants before joining the fray. The original two death eaters lay dead in the street, but three more were ducked behind a stoop, just in front of them. Harry quickly disarmed the three death eaters and stepped out to covering them with his wand.

"Hold it there," He said, "Surrender, and I'll let the Aurors have you, otherwise you're mine."

Two death eaters, raised their hands, but the third shoved his hand into his robes. Ginny appeared that instant, leaping around the bend to slam her stiffened fingers into the death eater's throat. The man dropped like a bag of sand, and Ginny calmly reached into his robes and removed a second wand. She grabbed the death eater by his robe fronts, and pulled him close.

"Feel that?" she spoke softly, "the pain in your throat, the inability to draw breath. Know what it is? Your windpipe has been crushed, that means no air can get through to your lungs. A pity really, a simple healing spell could repair the damage and save your life, but with out your wand you can't cast the spell to save yourself." She pulled him closer, ignoring his feeble attempts to push her away, and continued, "I hear it's extremely painful to die like that, that your lungs, and muscles are in agony as the oxygen is deprived, but like I said it's a pity. None of the dozens of death eaters I've killed like this have been able to tell me what it's really like." Ginny sat there, staring into the death eater's eyes as he convulsed a few times and gave a horrid rasping sound before dying. She stood, smiling at the two remaining death eaters.

"We surrender," the death eaters said, and Harry quickly immobilized them with a full body bind. He turned back to the street where Ron, Hermione, and Tonks were running to them.

"They pulled back," Hermione said as the groups met.

"They weren't expecting resistance on the streets," Harry replied, "they were coming in small groups to avoid detection when they enter the ministry. They'll reorganize a short distance from here, and attack in force.

"What about those two?" Tonks asked.

"They're all yours," Harry told her, "You have a place you can hold them until this is over?"

"Sure, down in the basement, we have lots of holding cells," Tonks said, "There are five other Aurors here, Proudfoot and Savage have them stationed in the entrance in case the death eaters apparate or use flu powder to get in. I'll take these guys down to him now." She left the group, levitating the immobile death eaters into the phone booth and a few seconds later, sank from sight.

"What now Padfoot?" Ron asked.

"We stay here, it'll be night soon, that's when the worst of it will occur." He glanced at his watch, "Any second now."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Reinforcements," said Harry pointing to the skies. About a dozen brooms streaked through the sky as the surviving members of what was once called Dumbledore's Army heeded the call to battle. Leading the pack were Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Harry glanced over the rest of the group, Dean, Seamus, the Creevey brothers, Parvati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson.

"Remember, they can't know we're Animagi," Harry said.

The Marauders watched as the DA came in for landing, Neville, never the most agile person, stumbled as he touched down, but Luna deftly grabbed his hand and steadied him. Harry noticed the pair didn't release hands as they turned to face Harry, but quickly shoved the thought aside and moved on to business.

"Alright, I assume you know what's going on," Harry told them, "but just in case I'll sum it up. The Ministry is practically unguarded at the moment; the remaining forces of Voldemort's army are mounting an attack. They hope to take control of the ministry. Right now they have fallen back to regroup. We are all that stands between the Dark Lord's Army and the Ministry, and they will attack in force tonight."

Luna spoke up from her spot beside Neville, "What do you need done Harry?"

"That's simple," Harry, stated, "we have to hold them off. Divide into pairs, work together and watch each other's backs. You've all done this before, so get ready. McGonagall and the Order have been warned as well, along with various other allies, so help is coming, we just need to hold out until it arrives."

It didn't take long, about the time the sun sank behind the buildings, the first wave attacked. Harry watched from behind the short wall the DA had conjured for cover, as a few dozen death eaters charged. He waited, letting the enemy close in, while they launched spells from a distance, giving Harry, and his friends time to duck. He launched his spell at a range of eight meters, and the rest of the group followed. A wave of spells burst from the wall, slamming into the death eaters, and knocking most to the ground. A few managed to retreat to safety, but the rest lay disabled on the street.

After that first failed charge, the Death Eaters changed tactics; they used the inferi to make to main assault, while the Death Eaters launched spells at the defenders from a distance. Harry and his companions used fire to keep the inferi back, and used any spells they could think of to try and disable the creatures.

They fought off three more waves in the next hour, but each attack caused damage. Colin Creevey had been hit with a curse during the second attack; his brother Dennis had taken out the attacker, and dragged Colin to the visitor's entrance, when he too was hit. Dean had been injured in the third attack, and Neville had been the victim of a spell that removed the bones from his left arm. Stubbornly Neville had refused to leave the fight, conjuring a sling to hold his bad arm in place, he'd continued launching spells at the death eaters.

"You call this a defendable position Harry?" a familiar voice brought him back to the present, and Harry turned to greet Fred and George, as the stepped from the visitor's entrance and joined him at the wall.

"Sorry it took so long mate," Fred said.

"We used the Flu network to get over here," George stated.

"We had to grab a few things from the shop," Fred said.

"Now," George smiled, "let us show you what real fortifications look like." The twins pulled a few small boxes. As the next attack started, they threw one in the inferi's path. The pavement turned to waist deep mud under the attackers' feet, allowing Harry, and the others to easily drive them back.

"There," said Fred, "let's see these bastards get through that."

Hermione came running up to them suddenly. "Harry," she said, "I just thought of something, tonight is a full moon!" Right on cue, several howls filled the night.

"Well damn," Fred and George said together, "Werewolves."

"Get everyone inside now," Harry told the twins, "Hermione, you too. Ron, Gin, and I'll take on the werewolves."

The werewolves charged, eight of them moving fast through the night, teeth barred, ready to rip into flesh. Harry stood on the wall, flanked by Ron and Ginny; He held his wand out and created the fire barrier once more, preventing the werewolves from reaching them. Behind him, he could hear his other friends rushing to enter the Ministry as fast as they could. At their front, inches from the flames Harry could see the now familiar form of Fenrir Greyback.

"Brute, Shadow," Harry said softly, "this won't be easy, if you get hurt, get inside, don't try to be heroes." The effort of keeping the barrier up was beginning to show. Harry glanced back seeing the last of the DA step into the phone booth.

"Harry!" he turned at the yell and saw a familiar figure standing in the shadows behind him. "Just hold the barrier for a few seconds," Lupin said, as he stepped into the moonlight. His frail looking body instantly began to change, replaced with that of a werewolf. Harry dropped the barrier, and transformed himself. Finally free to continue, eight death eater werewolves ran across a magical swamp to meet bear, wolf, panther, and werewolf in battle.


	5. Old Friends and New Dangers

Chapter 5

Harry stood calmly as the werewolves charged down on his position. He ignored the fear, the urging of his mind to turn and run, he smiled, at least as closely as is possible for a wolf, and rushed to meet the attack, he leapt past Greyback, his fangs tearing a deep gash down the werewolf's thigh, and continued on, careful to stay beyond the reach of the attackers.

He noticed Ginny doing the same, and thought, "Smart girl, the two of us can't match the werewolves in strength, but we're faster, just keep out of their way, let Ron and Lupin fight them in close, and slip in when they aren't ready for it." He saw her pounce onto the exposed back of a werewolf, gripping with fangs and front claws, raking with the back legs, claws stripping flesh from bone. The werewolf twisted trying to reach the panther, but she jumped clear, and as the werewolf turned, Ron, the bear reared back on hind legs and struck, his massive front paws shattering bone as he slammed the werewolf's head into the brick wall of a neighboring building.

Harry turned back to Greyback and just managed to avoid the werewolf's jaws. Harry circled, staying just beyond Greyback's reach, and trying to keep the rest of the battle in sight. The werewolf Ron had hit lay against the wall, but it still moved feebly. Another werewolf lay unmoving at Lupin's feet. Harry couldn't see any serious injuries to his companions. He rushed Greyback again, trying to grab his leg again, but the werewolf was ready for him. Easily dodging Harry's attack, Greyback lunged, clamping his jaws on Harry's left front leg snapping the bone.

Hearing Harry's yelp of pain, Ginny reacted instantly, hopping onto the back of the closest werewolf, and leaping over another to pounce on Greyback from behind. Surprise and pain caused Greyback to release Harry's paw, letting him escape, but leaving Ginny cornered between three werewolves. Ignoring his own order to retreat if hurt, Harry transformed and lifted his wand reacting on instinct.

"Sectumsempra!"

One of the werewolves howled in pain, as several deep gashes appeared on his face, taking advantage of his distraction, Ginny darted past him and raked her claws across the calves of the werewolf Lupin grappled with. The creature's legs buckled, and Lupin slammed its head into the pavement his jaws ripping into its throat. Greyback reacted instantly, by tackling Lupin, and the two werewolves wrestled furiously, neither gaining the upper hand.

Harry fell back as the werewolf he had cursed rushed at him, diving into the telephone booth that disguised the entrance to the Ministry, and shoving the door shut with his foot. Harry reached up and dialed 624, but before he could finish, the werewolf reached through the broken glass, and Harry was forced to duck into the bottom of the booth. Laying in a tight ball, his feet braced against the door, Harry couldn't help but think, "Great killed in a phone booth by a werewolf, Lockhart made himself famous by telling people he survived this same situation." He tried to turn over to aim his wand, but felt the werewolf's claws brush his robes. Harry looked through the still intact lower glass and saw Ron and Ginny trapped against a wall by three werewolves while Lupin and Greyback continued their struggle in the middle of the street.

The fighters turned as a roar filled the narrow street from above, Harry stared as the bizarre sight materialized out of the night. Hagrid plummeted toward the ground upon a flying motorbike, his crossbow gripped in his left hand. Just behind him Grawp Hagrid's half-brother rode an elephant sized Abraxan horse, and brandished a massive club. The werewolf outside the phone booth turned to stare at the new arrivals as well, and Harry tore himself from the sight to yell, "Levicorpus!" The spell left the werewolf snarling in rage, but relatively harmless as he was dangling upside down about ten feet off the ground.

Hagrid released the motorbike about ten feet from the ground, letting it crash down atop one of the werewolves trapping Ron and Ginny. He dropped into a crouch and fired his crossbow at another. Grawp dismounted slowly behind him, ignoring the horse as it immediately returned to the air. The Giant looked around at the fight interested, and then plucked the still dangling werewolf out of the air and threw him at another. Greyback and his surviving fighters, retreated in the face of superior numbers, swimming rapidly across the swamp, urged on by several hexes from Harry, and another crossbow bolt from Hagrid. Harry slipped from the booth, holding his left arm gingerly.

Ginny rushed over to him, back in human form, "Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry smiled and carefully hugged her with his good arm, "I'm fine Gin, just a break."

Ginny kissed him lightly before turning to leap into Hagrid's arms, "Hagrid, we've missed you!"

Hagrid beamed down at them, "McGonagall thought yeh could use a hand. She's busy tryin' to get that Scrimgeour to believe Death Eaters are 'ere. He can't believe they'd try it."

Harry laughed, "Your timing was perfect. Ron, tell Hermione to get back up here with the twins, and a couple of others willing to risk the werewolves. We just need enough to guard the lift." Harry watched Ron dial the phone and sink out of sight, "We better get ready, they'll be coming soon."

Hagrid nodded, "Me an' Grawp'll help with that. Oh, almost forgot," Hargrid reached beneath his enormous coat and slipped a gleaming silver sword from a pocket, "McGonagall said you might need this, said with Dumbledore gone you're the one should have it. She said she woulda given it to yeh sooner, but you've been a bit hard to find."

Harry took the sword carefully and slipped it through his belt, "Thanks Hagrid," He turned to the group at large, "They'll be coming back any minute, small waves have failed, and the Ministry has apparation blocked. They've had plenty of time to bring in forces and so they'll probably attempt to overwhelm us with a massive charge, get someone into the atrium to lift the apparition block, and disapparate inside in force. We'll need more people to handle the attack, but Greyback and his like will be coming back. We're all immune to their bites, but most of the other's aren't.

"Hagrid, you and Grawp take the front with Ron and Lupin take down the werewolves immediately, they can't be allowed to infect anyone else. Ginny, you'll be behind them, if any werewolf gets through, it's yours. Hermione and I'll watch your back. The others will be behind us guarding the lift."

Ginny came back over to Harry and said, "Can you fight with that arm?"

Harry smiled, "I can't change, it won't support my weight well enough, and I don't have time to heal it here. Ferula," Instantly bandages appeared, wrapping his left forearm in a tight splint. Harry flexed his wrist, grimacing a little, "It'll have to do."

Ginny looked at him in silence for a few seconds, "I can't convince you to go down and get it healed can I?"

Harry smiled, "No, I'm not leaving you and the others to fight without me."

Ginny smiled too, "Good, that way if I get hurt you can't make me leave."

"If you're injured, you get on that lift right away," Harry ordered.

"If you won't, then I won't," Ginny shot back.

"You will, or I will stun you and put you on it," Harry said loudly as the lift rose into sight extremely crowded with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George, "And that goes for all of you. You get hurt, you get to safety." He ignored the protests from the others and explained what he wanted them to do. By the time he finished, the lift had arrived again, this time carrying Tonks, Luna, and too Harry's consternation, Neville, his boneless left arm now strapped tightly to his body.

"Neville," Harry said, "You're going back down, you're too injured for this fight."

Neville just looked Harry straight in the eyes, and grabbed Harry's left arm with his good one, squeezing gently. Pain coursed through Harry's body, his knees buckled, but Neville caught him, and helped him back to his feet before saying, "You're hurt worse than I am, so if you're staying, then so am I."

Ginny grabbed Harry's good hand and said, "Couldn't have put it better myself Neville, Harry just can't handle having people he likes in danger."

Outnumbered, and facing immovable opponents, Harry gave up, "Fine, stay if you want." He called Luna over, and addressed Neville and her, "You're about to see a huge secret of ours. I need to know you won't tell anyone."

Neville and Luna instantly agreed.

Harry smiled, "Okay, your job is simple. Just Fred and George, and keep anything that gets past us from getting in the lift." As the pair went to their spots, Harry jogged to Tonks, who was busy scratching her husband behind the ears. "Tonks, I need you with Fred, George, Luna, and Neville. Watch their backs and make sure anything that gets past us doesn't get to the lift. Be careful, Greyback and his goons are still around, and we don't want anyone else to get your husbands furry little problem."

"Not a problem Harry," Tonks said, Lupin rose up, put his front paws on her shoulders, and licked her face. Tonks laughed and said, "I love you too," before turning to join the others at the lift. Lupin turned to look at Harry.

"If you kiss me, I'm putting you on a leash," Harry said smiling, "You know what to do?"

Lupin nodded and Harry moved down the line to Hagrid, "Grawp understands what we're doing?" he asked.

"Course he does," Hagrid said, "I told him to crush the bad Werewolves, but leave Lupin and Ron alone, and then to crush any of the bad things he wants."

Harry laughed, "If he does that, I don't think the death eaters have a chance, but what about you?"

Hagrid laughed, opening his coat to reveal a quiver of bolts for his crossbow, and a bright pink umbrella hung on his belt, "I figure get two maybe three shots off, as they come, and once they get here, use me wand to keep em off a Grawp."

Harry said, "Be careful," and walked past Hagrid and Grawp to where Ron stood with Hermione, "They'll be here soon."

Hermione nodded, Ron said, "You two better get back, neither one of you is fit for the front line."

Harry smiled, "I'm going, just wanted to make sure you're okay, and wish you luck."

Ron smiled, "Well you said it, now go away, I have some personal things to say to Hermione before the next attack, and there's a girl that wouldn't mind the same from you once you quit playing general."

"Not a bad idea," Harry said, grabbing Hermione and spinning her so his back was to Ron and kissing her on the cheek.

"I meant," Ron said laughing, pulling Hermione back into his arms, "That one over there," He pointed at Ginny, who was watching them with an amused look on her face.

"Oh," said Harry keeping a straight face, "Yeah, I like her better anyway." Harry walked over to Ginny.

"What exactly was that?" Ginny asked.

"Just lightening the mood a bit," Harry said grinning, "You're not jealous are you?"

"If you don't kiss me I might start," Ginny said. Harry complied happily, breaking apart reluctantly when Hermione tapped his shoulder.

"Be careful," Harry whispered as he walked toward the lift.

As he took his place beside Hermione, Luna called out, "So what's this secret we're going to see?"

"Harry laughed, "Just watch Ron and Ginny," the Weasley siblings were already changing, the Bear and Panther standing where just seconds ago a boy and girl stood.

"Oh," Neville said, "You're all Animagi?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "But my arm means I'm more effective like this…

"And my animal isn't exactly useful in this kind of situation," Hermione finished for him, "But you can see why you can't tell anybody."

"Cause it's illegal," Neville said.

"It's not as bad as what Scrimgeour is…" Luna began, but Harry waved her off, pointing at the dark shapes moving at the end of the alley. As they came closer Harry could make out the shapes of Greyback and his werewolves interspersed with the Inferi. A few Death Eaters moved behind this screen, along with what looked to Harry like trolls, and towering over the rest, a pair of Giants, both bigger than Grawp, carrying massive swords in their hands. Harry heard someone curse behind him, then as the enemy grew closer, he felt with sickening dread a cold clammy feeling as the lights began to fade. Looking up in shock, Harry saw them gliding across the rooftops above them, Dementors, more than forty of them. He whipped his wand from his pocket, Hermione mirroring his actions, and bellowed, "Expecto Patronum!" The sound of his voice masked by the clash as the front lines met.


End file.
